Magnus
Magnus, also known as Space or even the Speed Force, is the Primordial Being of Space, having existed since the beginning of time and appearing at the very same time her younger brother Oberon, the Primordial Being of Time, appeared. In addition, Magnus is also the Speed Force, which is the extra-dimensional source of all speedsters' powers, including Barry Allen, and the key to honing in on their ability to affect the fabric of reality. It allows them to enhance their movement and momentum-based abilities, as well as giving them other abilities, such as vibrating their bodies at different frequencies, phasing through matter, affecting the state of their molecular bonds and moving through time and dimensions. Biography Early History Origins As the fifth of the Primordial Beings, Magnus appeared during the beginning of time but before her siblings God, Amara, Eve, Death, altough she is older than Oberon. They all existed in harmony. When Aurora came into existence, Magnus formed a close relationship with her and was very suppportive of God's romantic relationship with her. She was happy for them when they married and happily welcomed Aurora to the family and congratulated the couple. When Oracle was created, like all of them, Magnus was overjoyed and formed a close relationship with her nephew,whose birth she witnessed. After Titania came into existence and married Oberon, which she supported and was happy and more than willing to welcome her into the family. She also helped Oberon create the Space Time Continuum and later created the Speed Force as her workbase and the Time Wraiths as her enforcers. At some time, Magnus created a primordial knife that would be known as the Space Knife. War with Amara However, tragedy struck when Magnus witnessed Amara destroy God's creations and corrupt Eve's. Horrified, Magnus reluctantly agreed to keep it a secret, but this did not prevent the war with Amara, which she wanted no part in and chose not to participate when Oberon asked her not to. Creation During the dawn of creation, Magnus witnessed all life coming into existence at the hands of her siblings, with God creating the Universe, Heaven, Angels, the Earth, Purgatory, and Hell, Eve creating the Pagan Deities, Olypmus, animals, trees, rivers, etc. Death creating the Reapers and the Veil, and her twin brother Oberon creating Avalon and Fairies. Additionally, Magnus herself created Time Wraiths. Magnus also was there when Lucifer rebelled and witnessed his fall from Heaven, something which she was unamused by. Oracle's Rage When Oracle, in grief over the deaths of his wife and daughter, unleashed GodRage, Magnus was terrified by the power. She is quick to agree to work with the other Primordials to defeat Oracle. With assistance from God, they were able to return Oracle back and Magnus helped the Primordials erase the Angels memories. Magnus was also one of Oracle's mentors in his journey to master GodRage, in which time she taught him Space Magic. Personality Magnus is bold and straightforward, brave and no-nonsense, yet she remains proudly true to her formal Victorian English sensibilities. Magnus' past is long and colorful, as one would expect from a life lasting since the beginning of time itself. However, she proves that living for eternity is not the best of things and finds it hard at times. She also speaks a vast number of languages, including Italian, Zulu, Japanese, Cambodian, Norwegian and French. Magnus has shown a softer side to her personality as well, as she understands and sympathises with Oracle's reasons in activating OracleForceRage. She also proves to care for her nephew, as she worried for him when Michael created a world. She trusts him enough to teach him the power of Space Magic and was visibly proud of his use of it and pleased she made the right decision to give Oracle her magic. Despite choosing not to fight, on more than one occasion, she is shown to be extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat and armed with her knives. However, she can be intimidated by her oldest brother and sister, as she was unwilling to cross Amara and reluctantly obeyed her command to not tell God the truth and also she was nervous when God threatened to kill her and chose to side with him against Amara out of perhaps fear but, much more likely respect for her older and stronger brother. Powers and Abilities As one of the Primordial Beings, Magnus possesses an incalculable amount of supernatural power that makes her among the most powerful beings in the entire universe, only rivaled, if not surpassed, by God, Amara, Eve, and Death, and she is slightly stronger than Oberon. In addition, as the Speed Force, she enhances all movement, momentum and force exerting capabilities of its user, down to a microscopic level, as well as giving the user conscious control over it. This enhances overall acceleration, agility, reflexes, coordination, balance, and reaction time to inhuman levels. The Speed Force is also able to have a sentient will much unlike any element or energy seen in The Flash, allowing access of their energy and properties to be given to a worthy user for them. Because of this, users of the Speed Force have demonstrated the following abilities: *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Being the Primordial Being of Space, Magnus is among the most powerful beings in the entirety of all existence, possessing a tremendous amount of immaculate power that allows her to do and accomplish anything she can think of, such as influence the very fabric of reality itself. She is surpassed only by Death, Eve, Amara, God, Aurora, Titania, Goblivious, and is stronger than Oberom. **'Telekinesis:' Magnus possesses immense telekenesis that allows her to move beings with just a look. With a simple hand gesture, she was able to raise several fallen buildings back up and was even able to use this power against Oracle in OracleForceRage. **'Apporting:' She can teleport people and beings to almost anywhere by willing it. **'Teleportation:' Magnus can transverse anywhere and everywhere she chooses to go in the entire universe. **'Healing:' She can effortlessly heal anyone of any and all injuries or diseases. **'Resurrection:' Like all the Primordial Beings, Magnus can resurrect all forms of life back to any state she so desires. However, because the Primordial Beings don't intervene much, Magnus almost never does this. **'Weather Manipulation:' Magnus is capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. **'Supreme Strength:' As a Primordial Being, Magnus possesses incalculable levels of strength that allows her to easily overpower Archangel level entities and even slightly overpower Oracle and even could overpower Oberon in a fight ultimately. Using her knives, Magnus could easily carve through the buildings thrown at her by Oracle in GodRage and even managed to deliver a slash strong enough to penerate his immensely durable skin. She is also shown capable of effortlessly smashing through stones with her punches and could destroy an entire building with only three punches. **'Time and Space Manipulation' - As one of the two co creators of the Space Time Continnum, Magnus possess complete control over space and time. As the Primordial Being who governs Space, her control over space is absolute. **'Invisibility:' As a Primordial Being, Magnus can turn herself and others invisible, if they chooses. **'Reality Warping:' Being the Primordial Being of Space, Magnus has the power to have tremendous control over the physical universe. As the Speed Force as well, she can fabricate reality itself **'Conjuration:' Like most of her siblings, Magnus possesses the power to create life and beings out of nothing. She created the Time Wraiths. **'Timesight:' Magnus has the power to see the whole of time, past, present and future, though what she foresees can be changed. **'Supreme Agility:' Magnus have the power of supreme agility, which is greater than humans and other supernatural beings, often allowing her to perform incredible jumps and sprints easily. She could jump and leap into several vertical buildings without losing balance. **'Supreme Speed:' Magnus possess the power to move very fast; she is able to move from place to place in seconds. Her speed is great enough to allow her to land some slashes against Oracle. **'Supreme Stamina:' Magnus possess near limitless stamina and could partake in an intense battle with other equally and even superiorly powerful beings without tiring for an extended period of time. **'Supreme Senses:' Magnus is able to see better than humans and other supernatural beings in darkness, their sense of smell and hearing are superhuman enhanced. **'Regeneration:' She possess the power to regenerate all non-lethal damage. They can even heal damage that would be fatal to humans or other supernatural beings such as injuries from a car wreck. **'Magic:' Being a Primordial Being, Magnus has immense magical powers. ***'Space Magic:' Magnus is the creator of Space Magic and is able to pass it on to others, doing so to Oracle as a gift for him controlling OracleForceRage. She is also extremely skilled at using it's magical powers in battle, capable of helping her siblings defeat OracleForceRage. She could send out slashes of space energy that could kill armies of demons and harm OracleForceRage, as well as create barriers of space magic that can block almost any attack. **'Speed Force:' Being the Primordial Being of Space, Magnus is also the speed force and therefore is the cource of a Speedters powers and give them these powers listed below: ***'Superhuman speed/agility/reflexes/coordination/stamina:' Primarily, the Speed Force gives users the ability to move, think, act, and perceive at inhuman speeds. This ability allows the users overall speed to rival the fastest vehicles at low levels, while advanced levels allow the user to break the sound barrier and moving at supersonic speeds. Some users can even exceed the speed of light at their peak speed. The users speed usually causes them to appear as vibrating blurs or streaks of motion. Users are fast enough to move on vertical surfaces and ceilings, as well as on water, with ease. With enough speed, users can enhance their ability to jump, allowing them leap or spring several feet through the air, to the point where they can jump across the length of a freeway bridge. Connection to the Speed Force also grants the user inhuman agility, coordination, balance, equilibrium, and dexterity, which allows the user to not be tripped by great forces, especially as they move at super speed. Users can also use this to perform feats such as run on vertical surfaces, as well as running and jumping along falling debris. The user's stamina and reflexes are also enhanced to inhuman levels, whether they are moving at super speed or not. Users of the Speed Force also have inhuman stopping power and can usually come to a full stop despite the fact that they are moving with extreme momentum that is more than that of a moving vehicle. ***'Improved homeostasis/speed adaption:' Users of super speed are highly resistant or immune to the effects of moving at great speed, such as extreme amounts of friction, impactive force, temperature, and reduced air. Users of the Speed Force also have inhuman stopping power and can usually come to a full stop despite the fact that they are moving with extreme momentum, while they are not injured by it. This greatly increases resilience to inhuman levels, allowing most speedsters to develop inhuman resistance to lack of breathable air, exposure to toxins or sedatives, and physical forces that would kill normal humans. This also adds to a speedsters enhanced stamina, allowing them to perform inhuman amounts of effort and exertion for extended periods, which gives them immunity or near immunity to fatigue, exhaustion, or disorientation. ***'Accelerated time perception:' A user of the Speed Force naturally can think, act, move and perceive in seconds or less. They can see the world moving in slow motion, while others can only see them as a vibrating blur of motion, usually accompanied by an aura of differently colored electricity, while they move at super speed, as they move faster than humans can even perceive. ***'Speed mirages:' Skilled users have been fast enough to distort light and create a holographic, mirage like projection of themselves and appear to be in two or more places at once by moving from one location to the other fast enough and therefore create an after image of themselves. These projections become less realistic looking when the user is creating more than one. ***'Time travel:' Advanced users can create a hole in the fabric of space time and travel through time. The users immediate thoughts cause them to end up at a certain time and place. This ability is also the most dangerous, as altering the events of the past in the slightest could distort the users present and future, usually with devastating results. If the user travels to a time where they existed recently, their younger or previous self will vanish from existence, causing the user to replace themselves in that time or completely separate of their older self, making the younger self a time remnant thus altering the timeline. If the user doesn't know what they are doing or uses this ability recklessly, a Time Wraith will come after them and drain them of life. With this ability, skilled speedsters can create a "clone" of sorts to help the user when needed. ***'Interdimensional travel:' Like time travel, advanced users can create a hole in the fabric of space time to create portals between dimensions, and travel to different realities. ***'Accelerated healing factor:' All chemical, cellular, and neural processes, as well as brain activity, are far faster than normal, which enhances the speed and efficiency of physical healing and metabolism to inhuman levels. This causes users to be able to be completely healed from non-lethal injuries as severe as broken bones, burns, and even paralysis, in a matter of hours or days without any linger effects, therapy, or treatment, unless the injuries are immediately lethal. Users are also more resilient to physical impacts and collisions, giving them immunity to being stunned, dazed, unbalanced or staggered by great forces, especially while moving at super speed. ***'Enhanced brain process:' The increase in speed and activity within bodily systems can enhance the users physical performance to great extent, as well as increasing these systems overall reaction speed, resulting in adrenaline, dopamin and other endorphins to be produced quicker and the user being able to think, read, scan and comprehend concepts and ideas all in seconds while their powers are in use. Therefore, the users mental speed and efficiency as well as physical is also enhanced to inhuman levels. ***'Enhanced physical conditioning:' The Speed Force also enhances the user's physical conditioning, resulting in the user having superhuman physical capabilities and peak health with little to no physical maintaining. Their physical attributes such as their reflexes, stamina, and durability are increased to superhuman levels even when not utilizing super-speed. The users' bodies are also adapted to the extreme pressure, friction, impactive force, air deprivation, and extreme temperature, which the user is exposed to while moving at super speed. One powerful speedster, Zoom, possesses inhuman strength and durability much greater than that of other speedsters, or other humans for that matter. ***'Electrokinesis:' Connection to the Speed Force causes Speedsters' bodies to generate electricity, which they can learn to manipulate. As they are running, the electricity is usually the only part of the speedster that is perceived by non-speedsters. This Speed Force lightning has been show to vary in color between the differing speedsters seen so far. By running with in a circular motion with enough intensity, they are able to envelop their arms in electricity, that they can then throw at a target, though other speedsters may be able to solidify it and throw it back. Also, by focusing friction of a specific part of their body, such as their hands, they can generate a strong static shock that is powerful enough to restart a person's heart. Speedsters' electrical generation seems to have a connection to how they can alter the color of their eyes. ***'Bodily vibration/Intangibility:' Since these enhanced movement and acceleration capabilities affected the user microscopically, it allowed the user to manipulate the movement and acceleration of their cells, and even their molecules, allowing them to shake and vibrate their bodies or parts of it by willing their cells to do so. These vibrations can allow a user to become intangible, enhance physical force produced by physical contact, and distort the users image to the point where the user becomes a vibrating blur of motion, even when they are not using their speed. A user can disguise their appearance with this, as well as their voice by vibrating their vocal cords, which can produce an electronic, distorted voice or a garbled, deep growl. Vibrating through people can be lethal, as villainous speedsters will often vibrate their arms through a target and cause them to drop dead. With this, they are able to phase into people, while still being able to touch and grab tangible objects, which allows them to damage the victim from the inside. Some users can even user their vibrations to punch a gapping through people and impale them using their vibrating arm. However, it is not always lethal, as another user could phase into someone and pull objects, such as bullets, out of the person, as well as running right through others without harming them. Also, vibrating though something electrical, such as a computer, can cause it to overload and fry. They can also cause tremors and jolt through vibrating physical contact, enough to level a bridge by running on it repeatedly or to break the metal locks on a door by touching it with a vibrating hand. Also, by vibrating their hand, the user can generate the force of a buzzsaw, enough to effortlessly punch and smash through machinery, saw through metal chains, or punch clean though a person, all with their vibrating hand. Also, vibrating allows a user to cause tremors and jolt through physical contact, enough to level a bridge by running on it repeatedly, or breaking metal locks by vibrating the door. ***'Extreme force generation:' Users of the Speed Force have inhuman motion and momentum capabilities, allowing them to generate extreme amounts of kinetic energy, friction, inertia, vectors, spring and other applied and contact forces. The enhanced movement and physical force abilities allow a user to be able to increase the power of physical impacts and collisions. Users of the Speed Force also have inhuman stopping power and can usually come to a full stop despite the fact that they are moving with extreme momentum that is more than that of a moving vehicle. Users of the Speed Force also have inhuman stopping power and can usually come to a full stop despite the fact that they are moving with extreme momentum. The user can generate the force to simulate inhuman strength by charging their attacks with extreme amounts of physical force. While this can usually be done only at super speed, most users can quickly learn to charge their attacks with force while at normal speed, or by attacking using a brief burst of super speed. Users can develop the skill to use this enhanced force while stationary, which allows the user to simulate having superhuman strength while attacking, which manifests as either the user or a body part briefly vibrating or generating lightning aura. With this, users not only can send people flying through the air, but to smash through, crush and dismantle machinery and circuitry with only their fist or bare hand. Villainous speedsters have even shown the capacity to use this to punch a gapping, bloody hole through people. They can also cause tremors and jolt through physical contact, usually while vibrating at the same time, enough to level a bridge by running on it repeatedly. Also, this extreme force can protect him from injury, allowing them to not be stunned or dazed by most impacts and collisions, which further allows them to perform feats such as effortlessly landing from several stories up unfazed by moving at super speed at the same time. ***'Aerokinesis:' A user using super speed while moving their entire body, or part of it in a repetitive motion, such as back and forth, spinning, or otherwise circular motions, can manipulate air flows and currents and therefore generate powerful winds and manipulating them with there repeated motions. These motions can also be achieved by the user moving or running back and forth or in a circle. The user can therefore create intense whirlwinds, cyclones, tornadoes, vortexes and vacuums of air with these motions, or propel themselves through the air. This can allow the user to disperse the physical force from oncoming targets or propel them away. ***'Speed Force sharing: '''Certain users can share their powers with other people by physical contact. In one instance, a speedster was able to share a spark of the Speed Force to stabilize the condition of someone who was hit by a wave of energy from a controlled particle accelerator explosion and suffering from the same initial side effects that a speedster usually goes through once went through when they first get their powers. ***'Time remnant construct: The most skilled of users could shift back in time momentarily to manifest a clone that, unlike a speed mirage, is as alive and independently thinking as they are. They do not always share the users current personality as the further back they go, the less like their current self the time remnant becomes, but only if their past self is any different from their current self. If they shift through years, their time remnant will not possess their current memories and most likely not have their current personality. However, the user can shift back minutes and even seconds to create a clone that is truly the same as them. It has been stated that one needed to be willing to kill their time remnant, and therefore willing to kill themselves, in order to be able to create them. *Immortality:' Given the fact that she is one of the sixth oldest and most powerful beings in the entire universe that predates everything, Magnus is immortal beyond meaning and has no potential for death, unless she is killed by something of equal or greater power. Nonetheless, she can live forever and is immune to aging and disease. She cannot die, does not ever age, and cannot be killed or injured by anything or anyone, except her own siblings. **'Invulnerability:' As a Primordial Being, Magnus is literately nearly invulnerable to any and all forms of harm. She is unharmed by conventional weaponry, and is immune to pain, common physical ailments, and disease. She possess enough durabillity to take several mighty blows and mystical attacks from Oracle in GodRage. God also threatened to kill her and given her reaction to this threat, it's likely God can kill her. **'Indestructibility:' As among the oldest, strongest, and most powerful beings in all of existence, Magnus will exist forever and cannot easily be killed. *'Top tier Nigh-Omniscience:' Having all existed since before the beginning of the dawn of the time of time itself, Magnus possesses unlimited knowledge of everything, having vast knowledge of everything in the Multiverse. Weaknesses Despite being one of the Primordial Beings, thus making her among the oldest and most powerful entities of all, Magnus has weaknesses of her own. Additionally, because she is the living personification of the Speed Source, Speedsters may show one or more weaknesses, despite their connection to the Speed Force. Whether this hints towards inherent limitations of the speed force itself or just to limitations of its users control over it, is not known for sure, but the latter seems more likely. Harming and Trapping *'Oracle:' Although Magnus is older and more powerful than Oracle, he is however, as he is presumed to be as strong as God, powerful enough to challenge Magnus. *'Oberon:' As her twin brother, Oberon's own power rivals her and therefore, he can harm, if not, kill Magnus. *'Death:' Being the Primordial Being of Death, Death himself can overpower and kill Magnus. *'Eve:' Despite being life itself, Eve can overpower and kill Magnus. *'Amara:' As the Darkness, Amara can overpower, harm Magnus, and with enough time, destroy her. In the battle with Amara, even alongside the incredibly powerful forces, Magnus had some difficulty fatally injuring her sister. *'God:' Being the most powerful being in the universe and the Creator, as well as the oldest of the Primordial Beings, God can overpower, harm and kill Magnus. God was also confident he can overpower and perhaps even kill her. Magnus was also unwilling to face God when he threatened her and chose to help her brother fight Amara. *'Carbine:' Speedsters' intangibility has difficulty passing through this compound, requiring them to build up more momentum and change their frequency to pass it. *'Cold temperatures:' Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, speedsters are vulnerable to extremely cold temperatures. It will also temporarily stunt their healing capacities. *'Electricity absorption:' Speedsters' unique biology causes their body to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges their molecules and allows them to accelerate their movement. Should a speedster be drained of this electrical energy, they will lose their power. However, the Speed Force is genetically coded to their DNA, meaning they are incapable of losing their potential for enhanced speed. If this electricity is absorbed by another source, all of their powers will be suppressed, including their healing and accelerated perception. Much like an electrical device, which needs to recharge, speedsters must electrify themselves to a great extent in order to jump start their powers once more. *'Hyper-metabolism:' While moving at accelerated speeds, speedsters burn calories much faster than a normal person. This requires them to consume large amounts of nutrients (about 10,000 calories from a single day of exertion) to maintain peak physical performance. Continued usage of his speed while deprived of such will render them disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out as a result of low blood glucose. Also, because of their accelerated healing, they are unable to be given painkillers, sedatives, or anesthetics, as their body's metabolism burns through them too quickly for them to have any effect. Likewise, even a highly concentrated drug or toxin will only affect them for a few seconds before completely wearing off. *'Kinetic energy absorption:' Because their abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy built up by speedsters will leave them in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if they can build back up enough kinetic energy within themselves, the effect can be instantly negated. *'Nanites:' Nanites entering the bloodstream of a speedster will temporarily disable their powers, as shown when a particular speedster was shot with a nanite arrow. *'Time alterations:' While a speedster's speed allows him or her to break through the temporal barrier, it is not without drawbacks. In addition to potentially causing unforeseeable, damaging changes to the timeline, reckless travels through time can alert the Time Wraiths. These temporal guardians become instinctively drawn to the careless speedster, driven to capture the person who disturbed the timestream and draw the person into the Speed Force with it. Also, as revealed in "Flashpoint", reckless alterations any speedster makes to the timeline can also affect the user's memory, gradually making even him forget how events originally were. Destroying *'Death's Scythe:' Being the weapon of the horseman himself, Death's Scythe can harm, if not, kill Magnus. *'Mandatory Existence Compromised:''' If Oberon were to be killed, the imbalance would also result in the annihilation of everything, including Magnus, due to the destruction of reality itself. Category:Primordial Beings Category:Higher Beings Category:Characters Category:Strongest of the Species Category:Female Characters